THE NEW TOWN
by Cutie Sweets
Summary: NESSIE HAS JUST TURNED 17 AND HAS STOPPED GROWING SO THE CULLEN FAMILY DECIDE TO START IN A NEW TOWN. WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN WHEN ALICE SEE'S ANOTHER VAMPIRE CUVEN IN TOWN? WILL THEY HIDE OR TELL THE CUVAN WHO THEY ARE? FIND OUT FOUR YOURSELF!
1. CHAPTER 1 VISION

CHAPTER 1 the vision

**Edwards point of view**

_OMG! Hate unpacking – Alice_

_Why do we have to start school over again. I hate school – Rosalie_

A hollering voice came from downstairs "Every on in the living room in 10 minutiae's family meeting before school tomorrow"

I get my first day of school tomorrow I cant wait. Wonder what I'm going to were. Are the kids going to be nice? Will I have any classes with my family? – Nessie

Darn I really wanted some quality time with rose. She's always with Nessie or out taking care of other people. I never get to see her anymore. Who knows maybe we will have some classes together. – Emmett

Carlisle talked first "Ok so we start school tomorrow and we need a story. I was thinking maybe Bella and Nessie are twins that parents died so we adopted, Edward and Rose are Esme's sister who died in a car crash kids, Jasper was ours from when we were in high school and Emmett was adopted because he was given up at birth."

Cool – Nessie

Ok – Alice, Jasper and Emmett thought at the same time

Ok! I guess I can live with being related to Edward – Rosalie

As long as I can see Edward I'm good – Bella

I was the first to reply "That sound good to everyone"

"Okay so that is settled" good so we can leave now. I was just about to get up when Carlisle said "Alice the floor is all yours" great so now I have to listen to Alice to this stinks.

"Thank you Carlisle. Now lets get down to the real business there is another vampire clan in town. There are three of the Jasmine who can teleport from one place to another, David who can give vampires human emotions, and Margarita who can heal both vampire and human injuries." Did she just say there's another group of vampires in town! How did the end up in Hilo, Hawaii with just about 32 days of sunlight a year. "We need a plan of attack. Are we going to introduce ourselves or hide ourselves from them" I was in shook just what would we do. DO they know that we are hear? Should we leave and start somewhere else? I HAVE NO CLUE.


	2. CHAPTER 2 DECISION

Previously-

"Thank you Carlisle. Now lets get down to the real business there is another vampire clan in town. There are three of them Jasmine who can teleport from one place to another, David who can give vampires human emotions, and Margarita who can heal both vampire and human injuries." Did she just say there's another group of vampires in town! How did the end up in Hilo, Hawaii with just about 32 days of sunlight a year. "We need a plan of attack. Are we going to introduce ourselves or hide ourselves from them"

Chapter 2 the decision

Edwards point of viewLets introduce our self I bet we can take them besides there's only three of them and nine of us. The odds are definitely in our favor. – Emmett

_I would hate to leave such a beautiful place but if that means peace than I am all for it. _– Carlisle

_I will do what ever the rest of the family does. I just hope that no one will get hurt._ –Esme

_OMG! Did she just say more vampires? How many more vegetations can there be yet maybe if the Volture do come back they can help us. What ever is best for Nessie. _– Rosalie

Alice was beginning to get impatient so she decided to take first "so is any one going to tell me what they are thinking or are you going to keep staring into space"

We all replied "Sorry Alice" at the same time.

I decided to let someone else talk first just so I didn't have to talk for everyone like always, but I was starting to worry about Bella she was blocking hers and Nessie's thoughts from me, was the intentional.

All of a sudden Carlisle stood up and started talking "I can only speak for myself but I believe that we should do what ever it takes to keep peace. If that means we must leave then why don't we? We've just started to unpack we can come back in a few years when they are gone."

I wasn't going to put my opinion in but Emmett had an awesome thought so why not just take his. I stood up and started talking "We could do that but we have a weapon of our own. No one can hate Nessie. Why can't we just try and if things don't go so well than we'll leave. Isn't it better to have tried than to have never tried?" I started reading peoples thought to see what they were thinking.

_He does make a good point and if it doesn't work out then we can always leave. _– Carlisle

_No we are not putting Nessie in that type of danger EDWARD keep your opinions to yourself. _ –Rosalie

That was brave little bro, but if I were you as soon as this meeting is over and run and run fast. I wouldn't even go to school today if I were you because me, Rose and Jazz are the only people that can drive. And you are so dead. NEVER STEAL MY THOUGHTS AGAIN! – Emmett

All of a sudden the door bell rung. Alice popped up and slide over to the door. She said in a soft voice just loud enough for a human to her "thank you." Then she walked back into the room and said "The schools schedules are here" and she began passing the out they read:

**ROSE EMMETT NESSIE EDWARD BELLA JAZZ ALICE **

History English Spanish Gym Gym Math Science

Math History Gym English English Science Gym

Science Science Science Spanish Math Gym History

English Spanish Math Math History History Math

------------------------------------------------- LUNCH -----------------------------------------------

Spanish Math English Science Science English English

Gym Gym History History Spanish Spanish Spanish

Carlisle stood up an began to talk while I slide back into my set on the couch with Bella next to me "So I guess you guys will start school today but the cars is a problem" Don' t put me in Emmett's car. "Jazz you will drive Alice, Emmett can you take Bella and Edward while Rose will take Nessie."

Emmett was the first to reply "sure" he said with a huge grin on his face. Then Rose spoke and said, "of course I'll take Nessie." Jasper didn't respond because everyone knew the relationship between him and Alice has only grown since we were told where we were moving.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder to read the clock - 5:45 - "You all have an hour before you have to leave for school and with that I was out of there before anyone could bat an eye with Bella and Emmett right behind me. What am I going to do I can't talk to Bella with out letting Emmett catch me.

Edward slow down I need to talk to you. – Bella

Boy you are smart but soon you'll be dead to. -Emmett


	3. CHAPTER 3 FIRST DAY

Previously-

Carlisle looked over his shoulder to read the clock - 5:45 - "You all have an hour before you have to leave for school and with that I was out of there before anyone could bat an eye with Bella and Emmett right behind me. What am I going to do I can't talk to Bella with out letting Emmett catch me.

_Edward slow down I need to talk to you. _– Bella

Boy you are smart but soon you'll be dead to. _–_Emmett

Chapter 3- First Day

Edwards point of view

_Edward why won't you slow down I need to talk to you about something that Nessie showed me. _ –Bella

_Edward how long do you think you can keep on running for? You do know that Bella is going to be mad at you. _–Emmett

All of a sudden Bella's thoughts were gone. Did she turn around to go home or is she blocking me out. You know what Emmett is right Bella is more important than some stupid idea that I stole from Emmett.

I jumped across a small pound and turned around with a tree. I only had one chance to get it right. Yes I did me and Emmett went flying across the pond at the same time, yet in opposite directions.

Within five minutes I was running through the front door up our spiral staircase and into Jaspers room. Darn it he's in the shower. I'll scream "Jasper please help me" All of a sudden Emmett can flying through the door and clasped on the floor laughing hysterically. "Thanks Jasper" and with that I was out of his room and heading into Bella's and mine.

"I'm so sorry I ran off on you Bella please forgive me" I can't believe I did this to her "Bella please forgive me."

_Okay for now I will blame it on Emmett, but you better be ready to go in fifteen minutes. I want to show you something before we headed out to school. Nessie showed it to me earlier. – Bella_

And with that I had my cloths off and hoped into the shower. It took me a total of twenty-six seconds in the shower and another ten to dry of my hair. I opened my closet door to notice all my cloths were missing. This is to far EMMETT is so dead.

I slipped out my window and around the house to Jaspers room. Yes no one was in there I slipped into a pair of Jaspers pants and started looking to see where Emmett was.

Great he was downstairs beside Carlisle and Esme. Owe he is so dead though. I held my breath and started tiptoeing to the staircase. When I reached the top I prepared my self to leap and with that I was on top Emmett.

"Now tell me where the hell you put my close Emmett," I screamed so loud that everyone came running. "TELL ME NOW EMMETT"

_Edward I'll never tell you and you'll never be able to find it in my mind. _– Emmett

His mind went completely blank. Where could it have gone? I put more pressure on Emmett to turn around to see Bella there. Bella is shielding him from me owe this is so unfair." Carlisle and Jasper can you get them of each other and calm them down." Bella said in a soft calm voice. What is she doing?

"Okay know please tell me what happened." She looked at us disappointed and frustrated with us. "And speak one at a time."

Emmett decided to go first. "Well Edward decided to steal my idea even though I warned him that it would end up in trouble for him." Then Emmett pointed over to me. I guess that means it was my turn "That is all right however, Emmett wasn't going to say anything and I didn't want to move again. So I figured I would be okay if I changed the words around a little. Besides he stole my cloths." At that moment Bella's shield went of Emmett.

_Yah! I knew he would never look in the refrigerator and the oven_. –Emmett

With that I shacked Carlisle of me and ran to the kitchen. Within five seconds I was out of Jaspers cloths and into my cloths, With Bella coming in the door right behind me.

I flashed a look at the clock darn it I was late. We had to leave to school in five minutes. "I really sorry Bella that it took me so long to get ready"

_It's okay I blame Emmett but the time to go see it tonight is coming out of our time tonight. So I guess it's a lost for both of us. _–Bella

We all piled into the cars. Emmett got to drive my Volvo with Bella and me sitting in the back seat. I can't believe we have to start school again and tell everyone our life story even though we weren't going to become friends. Also we have to deal with another vampire coven, but they can at least fell emotion. I guess I mine as well get the first day over.

Alice, Bella, Nessie, and me were all going to be freshman. While Emmett, Jasper and Rose were going to be sophomores. We all piled out of our cars with five minutes before class started. Emmett and Rose went of in one direction while Jasper and Alice went in another. Nessie, Bella and me went forward.

On our way to gym we dropped Nessie of at Spanish. Our new school was all brick. There were seven different buildings with walkways that connected them all. Spanish was in the 4th and me and Bella had gym in the 7th witch was also connected to the cafeteria.

Gym was boring seeing we couldn't go full out with out drawing attention to our self's me and Bella were partners for tennis. We decide to end the game at a tie, even though we totally could have creamed them seeing Bella was awesome at sports since her change.

When the bell rang we headed off to our next class English, which was in Building 1. Bella and me took our time walking. On the way we stopped and said hi to Nessie. "OMG Spanish is so awesome, can we go to a Spanish speaking country." Then Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Come on Nessie we don't won't to be late to gym."

Our English teacher was Mr. Planter. He gave me and Bella both a book that read "The wonderful world of Shakespeare". I could already tell that Bella was going to love this class. He had us sitting on tables of four. Bella and me were assigned to sit next to a girl named Margarita and a man named David.

Bella went to her seat first – _do u smell that – _she was sending me a sign. I breathed in and my thoughts went to vampires. There was definitely a vampire in this room.

I sat in my seat and realized that the Vampires were across from us. They both were half vampire half human like Nessie. So hopefully they couldn't tell that we were vampires.

I couldn't wait to get to lunch so that we could all talk about it. Well really me talk and them all think. I wish four once I could be the one to just think.

English flew by and I walked Bella to her next class. Once she was in Math I headed of to Spanish. The two of them were there again and there was another girl named Jasmine. I could tell two of them were half vampires and one was a complete vampire. I hoped that she didn't notice me.

After Spanish I went to math and meet Bella there. None of the other vampires were there though. Bella put up her shield against me and we talked. For once we had a normal conversation. As soon as math was over we went of to lunch.

During Lunch we all talked. Our family sat alone just like all the other times. We all were talking about the other coven that sat on the other side of the small cramped lunchroom. Like always we had our props in front of us and for once someone actually ate something –Nessie-.

After we talked about them Alice said when we get home there will be an old visitor. None of us new what to think and with that the bell rang and we were of to class.

My next class was Science I was happy when the teacher said that we could sit together. David one of the half vampires sat on the other side of Bella. He kept looking at us. When I finally was able to read his mind he was thinking, _"who do these people think they are I can see right through them. They're something mystical about them. The people in this town wouldn't even believe who come to this town. We have had trolls, giants, fairies, werewolf's, shape shifters, wizards, and don't forget my family as a vampire and that's just counting the two years we have been hear. Now what do we have. It doesn't matter we have already called for a family meeting to night and Jasmine said she will find out if they pose any treat to us or to survival."_

After hearing this I couldn't concentrate through any of my periods. There wasn't even a point of going but I still did.


End file.
